


Overgrown

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Unlucky Drabbles [3]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Crack, Gen, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Shelby has overgrown.
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity
Series: Unlucky Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981531
Kudos: 2





	Overgrown

Otto looked the girl up and down, a furious frown on his face. "There's no way..."

The blond smirked, looking down. "Yes, there is."

"How... How are you tall enough to do that too?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Dunno." Shelby chuckled. "How are you do short that I can do that too?"

"You've overgrown..."

"Say that to Wing, he's been towering over us all since the first time we met."

The albino clenched his fists and stepped back as the blond advanced towards him, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

And then she rested her hand.

On.

His.

_Head._

"OW!"

Wing finally looked up at the two. "What happened." He asked.

"HE FUCKING BIT ME!"

"WELL SHE USED ME AS AN ARMREST!"

Wing shook his head, this was fine.


End file.
